Sorcerer Mickey
Sorcerer Mickey is played by Mickey Mouse in The Sorcerer's Apprentice. He appears in Fantasia and its sequel. He also appears in theme parks. History Fantasia After Yen Sid left his workshop to change a two-headed calf into a stewing pot for a witch, Mickey accidentally made a broom come to life. He requests it to pour water on the well. After falling asleep, Mickey realizes that he forgot to give the broom the command of knowing when to stop, which causes it to act like a jerk, so he decides to chop it in half. The brooms multiply and they pour way too much water. Later, Yen Sid removed all the water and he teaches the apprentice a lesson for his mischief in the workshop. He then sends Mickey to finish his chores. After the segment, he meets Leopold Stokowski. Fantasia 2000 Mickey's role is the same. However, after meeting Leopold he meets James Levine about finding Donald Duck to be in the segment, Pomp and Circumstance. Three seconds later, he accidentally finds Daisy Duck, whom is taking a shower. Mickey finally finds Donald and tells him it's time. Quotes *"Now... (Sterling Holloway: ... thought Mickey) Who will I command to do my work?" - after placing the sorcerer hat on correctly. *"You! (Sterling Holloway: Said Mickey, in his best sorcerer's voice.) YOU! Broom man! Fill the tub!" - before bringing an old broom to life. *"I have worked magic! I'm a great Sorcerer!" *"Oh, surely, When the master returns and sees what I can do, he will give me a magic hat of my very own." *"(sighs) Well, I've stopped the flood, but, you know, I'm really... not quite.. the sorcerer... I should be. I just gotta get the mop quickly and clean up." - before hearing a noise. *"Now what have I really done! And how will I ever explain to the master, if I only knew the magic word for 'STOP!'" - witnessing a thousand brooms filling the tub. *"Maybe he could find it among the magic books. Now, let's see... Love potions... no... werewolves... warts... waterfalls... Oh heavens! No... Where are the S's the S's the S's. Sticks... Stones..." - getting a book to find the magic word. *"Oh, I shall be drowned, I shall surely drown! Everyone in the whole wide world will drown, oh, what will I do!?" - floating to the top of the library. *"Oh, SAVE ME, SAVE ME!!!" - after Yen Sid returned. *"What're you going to do with me...?" - last words in the story. *"Mr. Stokowski? Mr. Stokowski! (whistles) Heh, just want to offer my congratulations sir. (...) Aw, gee, thanks. Well, gotta run, now. So long! I'll be seeing you!" - meeting Leopold Stokowski. *"Mr. Levine! Okay, Mr. Levine. Everybody's in place for the next number. (...) psst. (gets Levine's attention) But we can't find Donald. So you stay here and install the time, I'll be right back." - meeting James Levine. *"Donald, it's me, Mickey, you have thirty seconds, HURRY! (...) Psst, okay, Jim. He's on his way. go to the intro." - last words in Fantasia 2000. Gallery Mickey_practicing.jpg Mickey's_Magic_Tricks.png Mickey_the_Apprentice.jpg Mickeybook.jpg Mickey_Book2.jpg Mickey_Walt_disney_Home_Video.png Sorcerers-Apprentice-Mickey-Product.jpg Category:Alter-Ego Category:Magic Category:Mischievous Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Sensational Six Heroes